Kiseki no Sedai Ngabuburit
by Ai Shintarou
Summary: Bulan Ramadhan. Saatnya Akashi dan kawan-kawannya menjalankan ibadah puasa. Inilah hari-hari mereka saat menjalankan puasa.


Bulan Ramadhan. Saatnya Akashi dan kawan-kawannya menjalankan ibadah puasa. Lho? Sejak kapan mereka puasa? Inilah hari-hari mereka saat menjalankan puasa.

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

By Ai Shintarou

Rated K-T

Genre Comedy, Parody, Friendship

Akashi bangun setelah mendengar alarm dari hape bermerknya. Pukul 03.00. Ia lalu membanting hapenya ke lantai kamarnya yang beralaskan karpet beludru merah (empuk kan? Hapenya ngga sakit deh :v). Iblis merah tersebut bangun dengan gaya layaknya orang mati idup lagi. Ia segera menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Ayah tercintanya. Ia pun langsung duduk dan sahur bersama. Wait. Akashi sahur? Puasa? Sejak kapan? Entahlah, hanya author yang tahu. Oiya nama Akashi Seijuro telah berganti menjadi Akashi Seifulah selama bulan ramadhan. Nantikan nama islami lainnya.

Yak lewati saja bagian tadi. Selepas sahur, ia menuju kamar, menonton tv sambil menunggu waktu subuh tiba. Ia mengambil hapenya yang sekarat di lantai. Menyalakannya, lalu mengirim e-mail kepada kawan-kawan pelanginya.

"Bro, nanti kita mau ngabuburit ngga? Kalau iya datang ke rumah Shintarou pukul 15.00 tepat." Begitulah kira-kira isi pesannya.

* * *

-Di Sekolah, jam istirahat-

"Oi, Akashi, apa maksudnya kumpul di rumahku?!" protes seseorang yang akrab disapa Midorima Shintarou. Nama islaminya M. Shintarou. M itu maknanya nyentuh banget. Muhammad Shintarou. Emaknya yang ngotot anaknya diberi nama yang bernafaskan islami. Jadilah begini. Nama Muhammad dipakai saat bulan ramadhan saja supaya ayahnya tidak ngamuk.

"Ya kan rumahmu yang paling deket, Shin." Jawab Akashi santai.

"Eh, Shin temenin aku" ajak Ahmad Daiki. Wuih sejak kapan Aomine yang sehari-harinya membaca majalah terkutuk namanya jadi Ahmad? Entahlah. Sekarang juga makhluk hitam ini sedang hiatus membaca majalah tersebut. Khilaf katanya. Bulan Ramadhan harus diisi kegiatan bermanfaat. Begitulah kira-kira ucapannya ketika ditemui di kediamannya yang bertempat di Tokyo.

Oke, balik ke cerita.

"Ogah! Ama Kise aja noh" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Oi, Ki—" ucap Aomine terhenti saat melihat meja model cerewet itu telah kosong. Di depan kelas terlihat Kise sedang menarik Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi ayoo, temani aku.. Onegaii.."

Aomine pasrah.

"Ayolah, Shin..." rengek Aomine manja. Tunggu, sejak kapan Aomine jadi OOC begini?

Midorima mengalah.

"Yaudah yok, tapi Akashi ikut juga"

"Eh, kok?" ucap Akashi bingung.

"Ayolah, Shi, sekalian kita ngobrol di deket lapangan. Kan sejuk tuh. Palingan juga si Aomine ini Cuma mau ke toliet tapi takut gara-gara gosip hantu kemaren. Daripada kamu bengong sendiri di kelas mantengin papan shogi. Atau kamu mau nungguin si 'itu' lewat?" kata Midorima.

'Itu' adalah murid baru yang terkenal bohay. F. Kouki. Saat ini namanya bukan Furihata Kouki melainkan Fatimah Kouki. Gadis cantik pujaan banyak lelaki dari kelas sebelah. Akashi dulu sempat curhat ke Midorima 'kenapa neng Fatimah ngga masuk kelas kita aja hiks hiks T.T' Begitulah curhatannya ke Midorima dibawah pohon sakura saat musim semi lalu. Etdah romantis amat.

"Hush diem kamu Shintarou. Aku pecahin sepatu kacamu baru tau rasa" tatap Akashi plus deathglare andalannya. Btw, sepatu kaca itu lucky item Midorima hari ini wkwkw.

Pokoknya istirahat ini hanya diwarnai dengan sumpah serapah si iblis merah ke kawan lumutnya. Merepotkan saja. Aomine jadinya lemes, lalu menangis. Udah kebelet banget kali.

"Udah Mine-chin, jangan nangis. Ntar batal lho puasanya." Hibur Murasakibara yang sama lemesnya dengan Aomine tetapi ia tetap tegar.

"Yuk sama aku aja ke toiletnya." Ajak Murasakibara. Aih so sweet sekali mereka. Akhirnya mereka ke toilet meninggalkan Akashi dan Midorima.

-Pulang Sekolah-

Kawanan pelangi itu sedang berkumpul di dekat gerbang merembug rencana ngabuburit mereka.

"Yasudah fix di rumah Shintarou jam 15.00 bawa sepeda+uang secukupnya." Ucap sang kapten, lalu membubarkan gerombolan itu. Oiya, saat bulan puasa seperti ini semua ekskul diliburkan termasuk basket. Jadilah Kiseki no Sedai menganggur begini

* * *

-Kediaman Akashi, 14.45-

Iblis merah itu sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia bergegas menuju garasi lalu mengambil sepeda gunung hadiah dari ayahnya saat ulang tahun ke 15 yang lalu. Ia menuntun sepeda berwarna merah-putih unyuk-unyuk itu keluar lalu mengucap salam.

"Wassalamualaikum, yah. Seijuro pergi dulu, ittekimasu.." Wah kriteria cowok idaman banget dia /authornya fangirl berat/

* * *

-Kediaman Midorima-

"Kita emang mau kemana sih Shi?" tanya lumut—ehh, Midorima ding.

"Udahh, kalian semua pada diem aja. Aku jamin ini ngabuburit paling mengesankan dan tak terlupakan." Jawab Akashi sambil senyum penuh misteri.

"Yaudah ayo kita berangkat. Akashi-kun di depan ya tunjukkan jalannya." Ucap—siapa? Siapa yang ngomong barusan?

"Kurokocchiiiii kamu kapan nyampenyaaa! Daritadi kita nungguin kamu tauuk!" teriak si kuning jembatan ancol /wat.

Seluruh Kiseki no Sedai minus kuroko syok berat. Kaget Kuroko sejak kapan ada disana. Aomine sampai kebelet pipis lagi.

"Hoi Tetsu, kamu kalo dateng ucap salam kek. Ngga sopan tau kayak tadi -_-" ucap Aomine kesal sambil menahan pipis.

"Hai' sumimasen. Assalamualaikum kawan-kawan.. Aku datang~ Begitu Aomine-kun?" ucapnya dengan muka polos tanpa dosa kayak bayi baru lahir.

"Waalaikumsalam. Terserah kau saja Tetsu, yok Akashi berangkat~"

Merekapun mengayuh sepeda mereka masing-masing mengikuti kapten mereka. Kayak semut lagi baris berbaris wuw. Mungkin lebih mirip karnaval malah. Soalnya sepeda Kise dihiasi pita warna warni + dipasangi keranjang + ada boneka teddy warna pink di keranjang. Etdah ini anak siapa sih /Author nangis/ Anak tetangga sebelah Midorima malah udah nangis kejer pengen ikut dikirain karnaval beneran.

"Kita ngabuburit yeeey!" teriak Kise sangat keras.

Pluk!

"Itte—Kurokocchi kau kenapa sih? Masa aku dilempar gelas vanilla shake ssu T.T"

"Sumimasen Kise-kun. Tidak sengaja. Aku hanya ingin membuang gelas vanilla shake ku. Sudah habis." Lagi-lagi dijawab dengan muka datar minta ditampar.

"Hueee Kurokocchi hidoi ssu" teriak Kise nangis buaya. Anak tetangga tadi nangis lagi /kok ngakak ya.

"Sudah, kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya. Biar Kise nangis. Mau ditinggal kali dia." Ucap Akashi mengomando.

"Hueee Akashicchi hidoiii.. Kenapa banyak yang jahat sama aku sih? TwT" lagi-lagi Kise nangis tapi dihentikan oleh Murasakibara agar tidak ditinggal.

'Huh merepotkan sekali dia. Anak siapa sih sebenarnya. Nyesel aku punya temen kayak dia.' Umpat Midorima dalam hati.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan.

TBC~~


End file.
